Christmas in Konoha
by DMarEssence
Summary: Kasumi has a hard time getting over Sasuke. At the Konoha annual gift-swap, Naruto helps her out. Just cute Naruto fluff- Naruto/OC


Ok. I wrote this YEARS ago when i did a ton of Naruto/OCs, and even though it isn't Christmas, its still just cute and fluffy. I don't really care if you review or not. I wrote it for me.

* * *

"Come on Kasumi, there must be SOMETHING you want for Christmas!" Naruto, complained, pulling on one of Kasumi's blue braided pigtails. Even two years after Sasuke left (when they were 16) she still looked like the girl who had fallen out of love with the traitorous avenger the instant he left the village... or so she told everyone. Naruto, however, had matured into a taller 18 year old. Although his hormones kicked in late, Kasumi had begun recently to take notice of him as more than a friend, but she doubted he would ever catch on.

"Come on Sumi-chan! The gift swap won't be the same if I can't get you _exactly_ what you want!" he continued to whine, pulling on the blue haired, blue eyed girl's hand until she realized something.

"Hey Naruto, if it's a gift swap, then why are you getting something for me? I might not even get it!" she laughed at Naruto's obliviousness, but he only scratched his head confused.

"Come on Kasumi, we're teammates. And I like getting things for you!" Naruto continued, although he stopped suddenly realizing he'd added that last part out loud. _I can't believe I just said that! She loves Sasuke you idiot! No matter how much it hurts her, you have to give her space!_ Naruto scolded himself as a blush spread across Kasumi's face and she turned to leave.

"Wait, Sumi-chan! There must be something special I can get for you!" he pleaded, his blue eyes getting bigger with every second.

"Sorry Naruto. What I want can't be gotten as a gift- well, it can, but it can only be given by each person once, and never taken back," Kasumi told him cryptically _I wonder if he realizes what I'm talking about, _Kasumi thought as Naruto became even more confused.

"I'll let you think about it," she sighed and looked at her watch.

"Sorry Naruto, gotta run! Shika is waiting for me at the academy!" Kasumi's slim figure disappeared out of Naruto's sights, but he was still thinking about her. And her riddle.

* * *

"You're late again, you know," Nara Shikamaru criticized as Kasumi entered, out of breath.

"I just hit a little snag, is all," she explained, remembering Naruto clawing at her black Chuunin vest until she stopped.

"Besides, this place is a long way from Ichiraku's," she added. Kasumi had always held a soft spot for ramen, but Shikamaru already knew that.

"Not to mention the little brats are outside." Kasumi looked around the empty classroom that was normally buzzing with childish activity. Kasumi vaguely remembered being at the academy: no friends, a known outcast, fatherless and most importantly, friend to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well the kids were restless," he shrugged his shoulders as she approached, leaning against the desk lazily.

"But I do have one thing to ask you," Shikamaru said to Kasumi, who was scratching the paint off the tired walls uninterested until she heard his voice.

"What do you want for Christmas?" The question kind of took the kunoichi by surprise, but she smiled, knowing full well the 'Naruto Dilemma' was happening all over again.

"Ne, Shikamaru! You know we're going to the gift swap! Besides, I don't want you getting me anything anyways! You know how I feel about gift giving holidays," she reminisced for a moment of the time that Sasuke had given her the black rose before he left not only was it painful, but it also caused her to have a diminished and downcast attitude during certain times of the year. While Kasumi was thinking, Shikamaru instantly realized what she was remembering.

_I wish I could help her forget Sasuke! His memory has done nothing but bring her down since he left so long ago. It's just frustrating to see her like this, especially around this time of year,_ Shikamaru thought sympathetically as he looked out the classroom window where snow was softly falling on the damp, grassy ground.

Shikamaru had never liked the dark haired Uchiha prodigy since Kasumi's attachment to Sasuke's whittled memories prevented him from creating any lasting relationship with her, which he had been secretly been pining for during the last five years.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kasumi interrupted Shikamaru's lusting thoughts as she noticed the numerous pairs of eyes peering around the corner of the doorway, waiting to come back inside the classroom.

"Shikamaru-sensei, are you done talking to Sumi-chan, or can we come in?" an arrogant little student appeared in the doorway, looking Kasumi up and down as he gave the woman who was six or seven years older than him a suggestive wink.

"That's Kasumi-sensei to you, Toshirou," Shikamaru reprimanded the little boy who only brushed off the comment.

"Look sensei," the boy Toshirou walked up to the desk and slapped his hand down on the hard wooden surface with a thwap.

"If you don't take the initiative to make a move on my fine blue haired babe, I'll simply have to take her for myself!" the confidence in the boy seemed to swell as his spiky brown hair flopped up and down while he spoke.

"Toshirou get your punk hand off my ass or I'll blow your brains out with my lightning," Kasumi growled as the young boy slowly backed away. Not only had the little boy touched her ass, but she also implied that Shikamaru may have wanted to ask her out. Not only would she have accepted his offer, she would have been glad to have a distraction. After the children had settled down, Kasumi noticed a slight blush crossing Shikamaru's face.

"Your face looks a little red Shika-sensei," she laughed and stalked out of the room, heading to her own classroom of twerps.

"Yeah, shut up and teach," he snapped playfully as the last blue haired lock swung around the corner. _That was a close one. No more sharing after school plans with my students,_Shikamaru thought, his eyes closing as he recollected his lesson plans.

"Don't you think you should be preparing for the gift swap. You know Neji will be there," Haruno Sakura informed Kasumi as they sat down on the pink haired girl's bed, waiting for their nails to dry.

"Sakura," Kasumi glared at her friend with a tone of warning behind her voice. Again, Kasumi wasn't relishing in talking about the gift swap to be later that night.

"I'm just saying. I know Neji-san has been looking at you, as a matter of fact everyone knows he's been looking at you. And don't deny that you've been looking too," Sakura implied, nudging her blue haired friend light in the ribs. Kasumi sighed knowingly.

"I know, it's just-"

"Just what? Don't tell me that old Sasuke story again! Even I've gotten over him," Sakura scoffed, although she knew that's what was troubling her friend.

"I'll pick you a nice outfit to impress Neji, but you have to promise you'll make an effort, alright?" Sakura reassured Kasumi, who nodded.

"It's just that I've been I don't know, this may sound corny, but I've been waiting for Sasuke for so long, I don't know if I can-"

"Can what?" Sakura interrupted once again. "Fit into normal society? You're not even trying Sumi-chan! You've got to give this guy a chance and I promise he won't let you down," Sakura patted Kasumi's arm as she got up from the bed.

"Now get dressed, I've got to pick you out a good outfit. After all, we've only got three hours till the party," Sakura added cheerfully as Kasumi smiled to hide her real thoughts on the subject. _I don't want to impress Neji I want to impress Naruto,_ she sighed as Sakura pulled her to her feet and led her to the bathroom where they would spend the next 180 minutes under torture.

"I told you a little elbow grease would get you ready!" Sakura declared as she led Kasumi out of the hair spray intoxicated laboratory where she emerged looking like a regal princess. Decked in shimmering gold earrings, she wore a red velvet knee length dress with black stockings and three inch boots. Her hair was decadently curled to her shoulder blades, her lips blood red, and her shadow green. Kasumi looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself.

"Let me tell you Sumi-chan, not a creature will be stirring after they set eyes on you, especially Neji-san!" Sakura squealed as the two girls picked up their gifts and headed to the party where their closest friends were sure to attend, almost everyone from the academy. Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Sakura, and new teammate Sai Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kurenai Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Gai, Lee, Ten-ten and of course Hyuuga Neji. Kasumi's gift was a simple gift basket, filled with all HER favorites; chocolates, cherries, caramel, popcorn, all the good stuff. Besides, you needed a gift that could be given to a boy or girl, so she thought it suited.

When her and Sakura arrived at the party, most of the guests were already there. Sakura thought it best to be _fashionably_ late, seeing as they were dressed up drop dead gorgeous.

"A bit of socializing would do you good! I'm going to chat with Ino if you need me, but remember what I said," Sakura hinted, tossing her head towards the fire place where Neji was standing with Lee and Kiba.

"Confidence is key," Kasumi muttered to herself. She had to admit though; approaching Neji was going to be harder than she thought. When she was younger and her heart had been torn between the white eyed genius or her dark haired avenger, she was more spontaneous and courageous. Now she felt shy and embarrassed. Waltzing slowly over to the hearth, Kasumi inched between Lee and Neji, giving him a sweet look before he realized she wanted to talk to him.

"Oh, Kasumi, glad you could make it," he told her, gazing squarely into her blue eyes and leading her off towards the sliding doors and onto the patio where they could be alone.

"I was wondering, Neji, if you would-" Kasumi began as her and Neji were finally alone on the patio.

"SUMI-CHAN! You better get in here, quick!" Naruto ran through the sliding doors and up to Kasumi as he began repeating his gestures from earlier, tugging annoyingly on her hand.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked politely, wrenching her fingers from his grip, as she looked apologetically at Neji, who shrugged and backed away as Kasumi followed Naruto back into the crowd of people.

"What is it Naruto?" Kasumi repeated, feeling a little less frustrated now that they had once again arrived somewhere a bit quieter than the central party area. It was a quaint bedroom, plain and the blinds were pulled down, although you could faintly feel the pulsating techno beats that blared through the walls of the dry wall.

"What was so urgent?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips as the blonde haired Kyuubi rummaged through the pockets of his jacket until he found a small silver wrapped package, which he handed to her, blushing wildly.

"Naruto! You interrupted my conversation with Neji to give me a present I told you not to get? I don't understand you," she sighed, pulling the ribbon off the box and opening the lid.

"Okay, now Im really confused," she looked up to find that her blonde haired teammate with his hand up by her face.

"Naruto, what are you-"

"I figured out what your riddle was," he smiled faintly, although it wasn't his usual foxy grin, it was a gentle, pleasing, un-Naruto smile. Before Kasumi got the chance to speak again, Naruto had leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her luscious lips, tasting the peppermint tart she had eaten only moments before. Surprised at first, Kasumi felt a maelstrom of emotions flooding her all at once. Anger because of her broken moment with Neji. Pleasure because Naruto was a damn good kisser.

Passion because she wanted to taste more of Naruto now. Sadness because she was feeling those broken emotions for Sasuke again and love because somehow, for some reason, Kasumi always knew she loved Naruto. As Naruto drew away, Kasumi looked up to meet his blue gaze, her lips parted gently with a newly found passion and her eyes glazed over with a sense of amazement.

"I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted," Naruto said hastily after not receiving a reaction from his teammate.

"Kiss me again, Naruto," she ordered moving closer to him and intertwining her fingers with his as he leaned down from his six foot frame to her five foot six one. Naruto's warm lips were once again upon hers and she relished the moment as she felt Naruto's curious tongue licking against her own as she opened her mouth to welcome him.

Their kisses became more heated and urgent as Kasumi's hands found her way in between the layers of Naruto's clothes, gently rubbing his built chest. She found herself literally hugging his figure in a frenzy to be closer to him as he tangled one hand in a mane of blue hair and the other rested firmly on her ass as his tongue moved out of her mouth and down her jaw and neck where he searched heatedly for sensitive spots that made Kasumi shudder with every lick. After a few minutes of intense making out, Kasumi and Naruto pulled away, gasping for air as they fell back on the bed that was in the room.

"Hm, it's funny, how this turned out. Sakura wanted me to get together with Neji, but I never really planned on it. He's probably too good for me anyways," she smiled and rolled over on the bed to face Naruto, whose face was slightly flushed and serious.

"Kasumi, he is not too good for you. If anything you're too good for him," he reassured her, but she only laughed.

"And what about you, Naruto, am I too good for you?" she asked, her eyes closing in a relaxed state.

"Yes." Naruto's answer shocked Kasumi as she propped herself up on one elbow and stared at him intently.

"I always thought Sasuke was too good for me, that is, until I realized HE probably thought he was too good for me too," she sighed, laying back down, but Naruto's face hardened at the mention of Sasuke.

"Why do you keep putting yourself down like that? Don't you have any more self respect?" Naruto demanded harshly, but Kasumi just absorbed it calmly.

"No," she answered and moved herself so she was tucked in to Naruto's chest, her arms cradled in front of her like a frightened child. Naruto smiled sadly as he encircled her body with his arms, planting a kiss on the top of her head, the aroma of hairspray shocking his senses slightly. After a few moments of holding each other, Kasumi stirred and whispered to Naruto:

"I want you to be someone I can love, Naruto," she whispered, tracing imaginary circles on his chest.

"Don't worry... I won't let you down."

* * *

Review... if you feel like it.


End file.
